This research project concerns the investigation of the structure and function of muscle spindles. The areas of interest are stretch activation of intrafusal muscle fibers, regeneration of muscle spindles, morphometry of normal and pathologic human, mouse and bat muscle spindles and a search for neuropeptides in the primary sensory endings.